


От твоей руки

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень японская история о дружбе, чести и смерти</p>
            </blockquote>





	От твоей руки

**Author's Note:**

> _цуба_ — аналог гарды у японского клинкового оружия, _вакидзаси_ — короткий традиционный японский меч, носится в паре с катаной, _синай_ — бамбуковый меч, используемый для тренировок в кендо

Вдох.

Весенний ветер скользит над полем, пригибая молодую, совсем еще нежную траву, и срывается с обрыва, унося вдаль крики прибрежных чаек.

Выдох.

Едва заметное движение грудной клетки. Палец поглаживает цубу, кисти крепче сжимают рукоять.

Ожидание тянется. Мерно капают секунды, вместе с прибоем разбиваются о скалы. 

Шаг вперед — как дуновение ветра, текучий и легкий. Они срываются с места одновременно. Звенят, скрещиваясь, катаны. Выпад, другой — и оба вдруг замирают вновь.

Катана Кагами щекочет Химуро шею. Катана Химуро замерла в волоске от шеи Кагами.

— Ну что, — Кагами расплывается в улыбке, как будто они снова в додзё, а в руках Химуро всего лишь синай. — Отправимся на тот свет вместе?

***

— Ты должен был сказать раньше. — Кагами сглотнул, осторожно оттягивая левое веко. Бледный как снег Химуро обхватил себя руками, чтобы унять озноб. — Ты вообще еще видишь им?

— Пока да, — Химуро закашлялся. Две оспины было прямо в глазу, несколько — рядом, они гноились, желтоватая жидкость пачкала и слепляла ресницы. Кагами отстранился, все еще пряча рот и нос в сгибе локтя, чтобы не заразиться.

Глупая мера предосторожности, но ему повезло — оспа обошла его стороной. А Химуро… Потерять глаз — не худшее, что могло с ним случиться. Он повторял это снова и снова, пока Кагами отцовским вакидзаси перерезал глазной нерв, а потом корчился на полу в тщетных попытках вызвать рвоту. Им было по девять лет.

Они не были родными братьями, но выросли в одном доме, и в одном додзё обучались искусству меча. Для самурая Кагами был горяч и несдержан, зато Химуро уступал ему в силе и скорости. Они сходились в поединках не меньше полусотни раз, но так и не выяснили, кто кого превосходит в мастерстве. Игрушечные сражения наскучили обоим очень быстро, и они поклялись друг другу, что однажды сразятся по-настоящему. 

Это случилось, когда Кагами пошел семнадцатый год. Химуро было почти восемнадцать.

Они начали поединок как друзья. Как братья. Замах, выпад, пробежка, снова замах — катаны свистели, рассекая воздух, звякали, сшибаясь на полпути. Химуро был слеп на один глаз, но Кагами не воспользовался преимуществом, ни разу не попытался обойти его справа. Наверняка нарочно уравнивал шансы.

— Ты сражаешься не в полную силу! Почему ты не используешь мою слабость?! — Химуро тряхнул головой — прядь волос выбилась из хвоста и упала на лицо, скрывая уродливый шрам на глазнице.

Кагами ушел от яростной атаки.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать!

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость!

После этих слов все изменилось. Теперь они дрались не на жизнь, а насмерть, и только занеся меч над поверженным Химуро, Кагами вдруг остановился.

— Что же ты? — Химуро тяжело дышал и зло щурился, глядя, как Кагами медленно, будто нехотя опускает катану. — Ты победил! Хочешь лишить меня чести?

Кагами тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение.

— Мы сражались как братья, а не как враги.

В глазах Химуро стояли слезы.

— Не смей!

— Я не буду тебя убивать, — Кагами убрал меч в ножны и протянул ему руку. Химуро оттолкнул ее и поднялся без его помощи.

— Тогда, — сказал он удивительно спокойно, — я сделаю это сам.

***

— Многому научился за эти два года, Тацуя?

В глазах Кагами отражается весеннее небо. В глазах Химуро — застарелая боль и жажда мести. В правом; в левом уже давно ничего нет.

— Ты бросил меня, — кривится он. — Обесчестил и бросил. Думал, я не стану тебя искать?

— Думал, я бежал от тебя? — парирует Кагами. Лезвие скользит по его шее и касается кадыка. — Отец и мать больны, нам нужны лекарства. А хорошему самураю хорошо платят. Тебе ли не знать?

— Я хотел умереть! — Тацуя почти кричит. — Умереть от твоей руки! Но ты из жалости оставил мне жизнь. Я хотел сделать сэпукку, но ты не позволил и этого!

— Потому что не будет никакого смысла, если ты умрешь, а я останусь жить.

Между ними снова звенящей нитью натягивается тишина.

Кагами медленно опускает катану.

— Не смей! — кричит Химуро как когда-то и резко, почти без замаха рассекает Кагами горло. Кровь брызжет фонтаном, пачкая лицо, кимоно, руки, траву вокруг. Кагами дергается, падает на колени. Затем ничком валится на землю. Катана, теперь тоже окровавленная, выскальзывает у него из рук.

Химуро стоит, замерев, пока кровь не останавливается, пока не остается ничего, кроме ветра и далеких криков чаек. Потом подходит к телу.

— Я знаю, — говорит он почти ласково. — Знаю, что нет никакого смысла.

Вакидзаси у Кагами тот самый, отцовский. Химуро вынимает его из ножен и смотрит, как солнце бликует на лезвии. Он садится на колени.

— Жаль, — говорит он, но в его голосе не слышно сожаления, — ты мог бы помочь мне. — Он развязывает пояс, приспускает кимоно. — Но, похоже, все-таки придется…

Вдох.

Выдох.

Вакидзаси вспарывает живот. Химуро едва не роняет клинок, но ведет разрез до конца, как и положено, слева направо, немного вверх. Еще живой, он падает в лужу смешавшейся крови — уже невозможно понять, где его, где Кагами. 

Лицо искажает гримаса боли, глаза закатываются, но губы успевают прошептать:

— …Самому.


End file.
